


Soon

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Sometimes, when Leia had a bad moment or was afraid of making the wrong choice, Han’s embrace comforted her. His spirit was there for her and in the end it was all that mattered."
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 8





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Presto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789226) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie). 



Sometimes, when Leia had a bad moment or was afraid of making the wrong choice, Han’s embrace comforted her. His spirit was there for her and in the end it was all that mattered.

She never told anyone about those stolen moments. And how could she? She knew that it was just unexpressed desires that manifested before her eyes. Han was not a Jedi. Han could not return. Yet imagine him turning to her, strong, cheeky and as young as he once was, hearing him whisper, "What’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything, Your Highness" made her feel better.

Like at that moment, when the migraine that had been bothering her for months was getting lighter, because he was gently stroking her hair. Then she saw his strong fingers tightening around her right hand. It didn’t matter that it was like a claw, ruined by age and pain. Maybe he saw her as young as it once was.

"Fool" she said to herself. "You know you’re just dreaming about him." But it didn’t matter. Because she was sleepy. And he was singing a stony lullaby learned on Corellia. She closed her eyes, lulled by those meaningless verses. It was nice to believe. And there wasn’t much time left. Soon she would have seen him again for real.


End file.
